The present invention relates generally to the field of utilizing ultrasound emissions for fault detection in industrial equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for locally collecting sound data from distributed industrial equipment and remotely and centrally diagnosing the sound data for a wide array of industrial equipment to determine the presence of faults and trends to failure that may be used as the basis for corrective action/preventative maintenance programs.
Oftentimes, it may be difficult to obtain readings in tight spaces or other areas where externally mounted sound collecting sensors, such as transducers, and vibration dampening housings are not possible. Furthermore, there are certain areas where technicians cannot access due to safety, compliance, or economic concerns. What is needed is a solution whereby equipment sound detection may be implemented even in tight areas and where traditional sound detection is not possible.